


Coffee and Sex

by freshlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this was an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlove/pseuds/freshlove
Summary: Jaehyun is a college student who hasn't gotten laid in a while, Yuta is annoying, and Johnny is there.





	Coffee and Sex

It’s like a tape, played on replay in his mind. Honestly, Jaehyun isn’t sure if this is real or it’s just his mind playing sick games on him again. Sometimes, he tended to sleep late, to push through more studying usually, and it was probably payback from all that pressure on his brain. Still, it’s as if Jaehyun was put into a spell to make him dazed, or Jaehyun really hasn’t had sex in a long time.

He lives in an apartment close to campus, which was good because he usually had to rush in the morning. To get back at him, sometimes his roommate would hide his things or take them with him to class. Today so happened to be one of those days. 

“Fucking hell, Yuta. Can he stop doing this,” Jaehyun muttered to himself, cleaning up his room from the ordeal he just put it through. Grabbing his bag and phone and stuffing his earphones into his pocket, he quickly leaves the residence. He knows his friend’s timetable for the day which means he’s in his architecture class, and it doesn’t end for another half an hour. 

Instead of heading straight for the building his friend is in, Jaehyun stops by the campus—well, one of them—café and orders one coffee, one hot chocolate and a muffin. The hot chocolate and muffin are obviously for him. Jaehyun isn’t going to try and payback Yuta (for now), he’s honestly too tired to even care at the moment. He’ll most likely end up eating all of Yuta’s stocked food at home, just to leave the other with two minute noodles. He sits down at one of the tables to eat his muffin, mostly to waste time.

With two warm drinks in hand and a few minutes until Yuta leaves class, he makes his way to the building where his friend is, his biology report probably sits in one of Yuta’s folders where he stores his architectural drawings. Although weird, Jaehyun stands outside the classroom, a few metres away of course. It feels like forever when he hears the chatter of students getting closer to the door that he moves further away, watching as the door opens and a flood of students pour out. He sees a few familiar faces and a lot of people glancing his way, looking at him longer than necessary.

“You, waiting for me? Aw, how cute,” Jaehyun moves his eyes until he sees his grinning Japanese friend. He can’t help but grin back. 

“Yeah, out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to wait for you,” Jaehyun says mockingly and Yuta fakes a pout.

Yuta sees the two cups in his hand and grins again, eyes twinkling. Jaehyun hands him the coffee and the older instantly chugs down the liquid, not wasting any time to get the liquid in his system. 

“Thank fuck, thought I was gonna _die_ if I didn’t have a coffee,” Jaehyun sighs at Yuta’s exaggeration and they move down the hall, most likely heading outside, it’s what they normally do between classes.

“Hey, Yuta!”

Jaehyun and Yuta both turn to see a taller boy run towards them, paper in his hand. The man has brown hair that looks slightly tousled but neat, and he’s wearing a beige sweater and jeans. Yuta grins and calls him over.

“Johnny!”

Johnny is his name. It’s foreign, not Korean obviously. He watches silently as the two exchange words. Then Johnny’s eyes flicker to him, the taller peering down at him through his glasses. “Hey, I’m Johnny,” he says and puts his hand out. Following along, Jaehyun shakes Johnny’s hand. Immediately noticing the size difference between their hands.

“I’m Jaeh- “

“I know,” Johnny says, small smile on his face and Jaehyun slightly tilts his head. Yuta looks between the two with a weird look because grabbing Jaehyun’s hand. “Thanks dude for the sheet, knew I could count on you.” 

Johnny stares at Jaehyun for what feels like forever before he finally turns to Yuta and grins back. “Course dude, you did send me the notes from our recent classes, I owed you one.”

Johnny looks at Jaehyun one last time before he says his goodbye’s and walks away, leaving Jaehyun to watch his back as it disappears on the campus. 

Yuta raises his eyebrow and smacks him on the back of the head, eliciting a whine from the younger who uses his free hand to grip where the pain is. “Dude, stop staring at him, he’s gone, and frankly, it’s weird.”

Jaehyun blinks and puts his hand down, letting his arm flop at his side. He mumbles to himself incoherently but then says, “I wasn’t staring.” Yuta gives him a look and scoffs, “Sure you weren’t. Also, he gave you a look back, have you met before?” Jaehyun shakes his head and throws his empty cup into a bin. Yuta smirks and nudges his side. 

“Well, if you want to know, I heard his dick is huge. Y’know, just the way you like your men.” 

Jaehyun throws a punch at Yuta who dodges it and runs away, the younger chasing after him. How they became friends, Jaehyun will never know.

After running around the campus for a few minutes, Yuta slows down to catch his breath. “You’re really out of shape,” Jaehyun says, snickering when Yuta gives him a glare. Standing up straight, they sit down on a bench nearby. 

Yuta is slouched back, still trying to catch his breath while Jaehyun goes through the elder’s bag and successfully retrieves his biology report. Yuta glances at the paper and lazily smiles, eyes closing as the sun hits his face. “Almost forgot I had that.” 

Jaehyun sighs and carefully places the sheet into his bag. “Well, I didn’t”

 

 

Jaehyun hates Thursday mornings. He has to wake up at 5 because he has a dumb biology practical class at that time. Who schedules their practical class for 5 in the fucking morning? His professor obviously. Jaehyun can feel his eyelids droop as he slowly chews on his cereal. There’s barely any light coming from his windows, the sky a dark blue with orange hues at the bottom where the sun begins to rise. It’ll be light out when he gets to the campus.

He can hear the soft noise of Yuta’s music coming from his room. It’s not a loud, thumping beat, but rather a soft and mellow sound. He knows his friend can’t sleep without music, more so if he’s alone. Overtime, Jaehyun has gotten used to it. Tying his shoelaces, he grabs his bag and heads out the door, softly closing the apartment door. Luckily he grabbed his big, black jumper, because without it he’d be freezing. Sometimes the weather was like this, even in summer, it would be cold and windy out, especially in the early morning.

He makes it to his class and sits down, heads in his arms until his professor walks in, a few minutes later. The time in his class flies by, mostly because it’s pracs and Jaehyun doesn’t mind doing those, except for the evaluation you have to write afterwards, that’s a pain. Saying goodbye to his professor, he leaves the class and heads towards the café. He has a class at 7, which is in half an hour, so he might as well stay. The café is warm and smells like fresh coffee and baked goods. Jaehyun smiles when he sees the bread and walks to the counter, ordering four pieces of bread. He’ll give one to Yuta at home.

As he’s walking out, he bumps into someone and loses his footing. Mentally preparing himself to hit the ground, Jaehyun moves his arms, only to realise he’s being held in an embrace. He looks up, eyes adjusting to the light, and sees Johnny. Johnny, in his all good looking glory, stares down at him, stares deep into his soul. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been in that pose until someone coughs, trying to get through the entrance. Jaehyun feels heat rise to his cheeks and ears, instantly moving out of the way.

The silence between them only lasts for a few seconds before Johnny raises a hand to brush through his hair. He softly smiles at Jaehyun in apology, “Sorry for bumping into you.” 

Jaehyun bites his lip before smiling back. “It’s fine, I bumped into you too, so…”

Johnny turns his head and looks around. The campus is quiet, except for the occasional chatter he can hear. He turns to the younger and rubs the back of his nape, tongue swabbing the inside of his cheek. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” 

Johnny doesn’t know why he’s asking, he knows Jaehyun has a class soon, he’s seen him do this routine, and Jaehyun normally goes so why would he say yes? He can see Jaehyun look at him unsure, like he’s contemplating about it. He’s about to retract his offer when Jaehyun says yes. 

Yes. Well, that worked out better than he thought it would.

Jaehyun has a good attendance record, good but not the best. He occasionally missed out on a course lesson, usually to stay at home and study for something else or because he couldn’t be fucked to sit in a room and write down notes for a few hours. Jaehyun didn’t consider himself a nerd – he played his fair share of sports and saw himself as pretty fit, but then again, he did spend most of his time in the dorms studying. 

So now that he’s here, lying on Johnny’s bed, in Johnny’s apartment, it’s no wonder he can’t stop thinking Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny_. 

Johnny’s hands are placed on his waist while his mouth moves down Jaehyun’s neck, biting and sucking, sure to leave countless marks. All Jaehyun can do is thrust his hips up for friction and moan; his moans mostly consisting of curses and Johnny’s name. 

Johnny doesn’t waste time to remove their clothes. Quickly removing Jaehyun’s jumper, shirt and then his own shirt, he slides his hands down Jaehyun’s chest, letting his fingers tweak at the younger’s nipples before he slides them lower, until they reach Jaehyun belt.

Jaehyun moves his hips up so the elder has an easier time of removing his jeans, moaning when hands and his jeans fabric brush against his cock. Johnny moves his head down to lightly bite the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs, hands holding his legs apart so the other can’t shut them closed. He tugs down Jaehyun’s boxers and groans when he sees his leaking cock. 

Using his hand, he slowly pumps up and down, not forgetting to use his thumb to smear the precum. Jaehyun moans and bucks his hips, getting impatient. Johnny laughs and stands up, grinning at the younger when he whines. He unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans, his boxers come off right after. 

He stands at the edge of the bed and motions Jaehyun over, groaning when the younger gets onto the floor and on his knees, innocently looking up at him. Jaehyun moves his hand to touch Johnny’s cock. Yuta was right, it is huge, so huge he really doesn’t know what he’s going to do it. He uses his hand to pump a few times before moving it lower, making space for his mouth. 

The moment he wraps his lips around the shaft, Johnny moans and grabs his hair, pushing him further. Jaehyun barely has time to prepare for the sudden thrust and chokes, adjusting so he can breathe through his nose. 

He looks up at Johnny, tears building up in his eyes and drool forming at the edge of his mouth. The elder looks down and groans when he sees Jaehyun looking at him. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good, Jaehyunie. You’re taking my cock like a good boy.”

Jaehyun moans, sending vibration to the cock in his mouth. Johnny then pulls out, helping the younger stand up. He uses his hand to wipe the drool and tears away, before leaning in to kiss him, the man who just had his cock in his mouth. Jaehyun moans in the kiss when Johnny pushes him back until he falls on the bed, and then crawls on top of him.

He reaches into his bed side drawer and pulls out a condom and lube, setting down the condom. He opens up the lube bottle and squirts a fair amount into his hand. With his clean hand, he moves one of Jaehyun’s legs up and to the side. He looks up at Jaehyun for confirmation before sliding in a finger, eyes furrowing at the tightness. Jaehyun moans and grips the bed, pleading for more. He pleads to the point he has four fingers in him, roughly moving in his ass. 

Johnny takes out his finger and grabs the condom packet. He rips it open with his teeth before rolling it onto his cock, using the extra lube on his hand to lubricate the condom. Wiping his hand onto the bed, —Jaehyun cringes in disgust, they can always wash it later—he lifts both of Jaehyun’s legs up, showcasing his ass and swollen rim. He presses the tip of his cock to the rim before pushing in, both boys moaning in delight.

It doesn’t take long for Johnny to speed up and the room is filled with a mix of sounds. Jaehyun claws at Johnny’s back every time he slams back in, cock penetrating his prostate. Johnny grabs his legs and puts them over his shoulders, hitting Jaehyun’s a prostate at a new angle. Jaehyun can feel Johnny is close, with the way his thrusts start to get sloppy. Jaehyun cums first, a mantra of Johnny’s name leaving his mouth. Johnny thrusts a few more times before stilling, the condom filling with his cum. 

Both boys breathe heavily for a few seconds before Johnny pulls out, Jaehyun wincing when his rim stretches and then closes. Tying the condom, Johnny throws it into the bin and heads for the bathroom. He comes back with a warm washcloth in hand and wipes Jaehyun’s stomach and abdomen down.

Jaehyun lazily smiles up at him and Johnny smiles back, his free hand ruffling Jaehyun’s hair. Johnny then climbs into the bed (after discarding of the washcloth) and wraps his arms around Jaehyun until they both fall asleep.

 

 

It’s been a few days since Jaehyun last slept at Johnny’s. When he had gotten home later that afternoon, Yuta took one look at him, smirked and asked, “Johnny?”

Jaehyun replies by throwing a pillow in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was incredibly short but i just needed a reason to write bottom jaehyun lmao.
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/killgncd)!


End file.
